1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having more than one display and keyboard.
2. Related Art
Mobile phone is an indispensable communication tool in the modern life, and is a kind of portable electronic devices, mainly for carrying out mobile audio or video communication. The main body of a conventional mobile phone is only provided with a single display and a single set of keyboard. The keyboard has a phone keypad consisting of Arabic numerals 0-9 and special keys such as *, #, ON, CUT, to be dialed by the user, such that the user is able to carry out any particular function of the mobile phone.
Recently, due to rapid development of communication technology and demanded by the market, multimedia entertainment (such as games, images, movies, music, and digital TV programs) is integrated into a mobile phone. Required by the multimedia application, mobile phone manufacturers seize the opportunity to put forward mobile phones with multimedia functions, and such mobile phones are generally referred to as smart phones. Some smart phones even provide functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA). Thus, a mobile phone is no longer merely a communication tool, but an important tool for processing and entertaining.
To cater for those accustomed to playing games on mobile phones to kill time, many game manufacturers put forward game software to be executed on smart phones. The game software can be generally divided into two types: 1P and 2P, and needs to be controlled by the keyboard of a mobile phone. Generally, a smart phone only needs a display and a keyboard to facilitate a user to perform game software, like shooting, car racing, and sports. However, for 2P game software, such as 2P chess, wrestling, and 2P competitions, two users must control through the same keyboard in turn, so the phone is passed to and back between the users, which is not only inconvenient in operation but also inefficient. In another aspect, when the two users intend to watch digital TV programs on a mobile phone at the same time, two different channels cannot be shown on the only display for the users.
Some smart phones equipped with double keyboards or double displays have already appeared in the market. For such phones, a one or two-way shaft or slide rail is provided to enable the main body, keyboard, or display to relatively rotate or move, such that a user can operate the smart phone in various operating modes. However, those smart phones having various operating modes are always limited by the rotating angle of the shaft, and thus cannot provide two complete sets of displays and keyboards for two users to perform 2P games, nor provide two different TV channels for two users at the same time.